ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren's Barbarian
Lauren's Barbarian is the first book of the Icehome series. The main characters are Lauren and K'thar. The books timeline over-lapse with the events of Veronica's Dragon and the most of Willa's Beast. Synopsis "A lush, tropical island on an icy planet makes no sense. Then again, not much makes sense anymore after waking up and finding myself not in bed but on a strange world populated by aliens. Since that moment, I’ve learned that nothing is normal anymore and I’ve got to roll with the punches. I can handle this, though. I’m strong and capable. So… washed up on a tropical island? Got it handled. Separated from the others in my group? Handled. Stranded alone with a brutal but delicious alien man that can’t speak English but has great… ahem… body language? Yup, handled. Add in the fact that my cootie – a symbiont I need to survive – has chosen my big, hulking alien friend as my fated mate? Let’s just say that the situation isn’t the only thing that’s going to be handled. But it isn’t long before I learn that the tropical island paradise is a death trap and we’re all in grave danger, aliens and humans alike. To survive this, I'll need my tempting guy to give me a hand with the situation… good thing he's got four of them." Plot Lauren awakes up to find she has been taken into an alien world. She is told she has been kidnapped by aliens, but now has been rescued. She, along with twenty other would be slaves, are trapped forever of the ice planet some of the locals have nicknamed Not-Hoth. They tell her the only ship capable of taking her home is going to be exploded and sunk into the ocean. She is given a khui, a parasite to help her survive and will choose her a mate through resonance. She tries to make the best of her new situation and protect her terrified new friend Marisol. However, during an accident the ship is detonated early, trapping her and fellow survivior marisol inside. They are now adrift at sea. Sometime later, K'thar, a member of the Strong Arm Clan, finds them washed ashore on his island. He takes Lauren back with him, while R'jaal, a member of the Tall Horn Clan, takes Marisol. Lauren is more then a little confused to awaken on a tropical paradise on the supposed ice planet. She is even more concerned when she realizes she is resonating with K'thar. Over the next few days they grow closer, despite the language barrier. She releases that only four members of the strong arm clan survive, including the orphaned baby Z'hren, and they are struggling. She also releases that this island is volcanic and prone to erupt again soon. She finally makes it clear to K'thar she wants him to take her to Marisol. He agrees to take her to see Marisol. When they arrive Lauren discovers Marisol has resonated to T'chai and that the Tall Horn clan is doing as poorly as the strong arm clan. K'thar and the members of Tall Horn are arguing when several sky-claws attack. T'chai is severely injured in the attack. They realize Tall Horn will need help to survive. K'thar decides to go back to get the rest of Strong Arm, while Lauren will stay at the beach. During this time the Shadow Cat Clan arrives interested to see the woman. When K'thar returns a few days later they fulfill resonance. Lauren is finally able to explain about the volcano and the safe haven on the mainland. All the remaining tribes, including Shadow Cat, agree to leave with her when she tells them there are many unmated females there. They spend the next month preparing to sail. They finally leave the day the volcano finally erupts again. They arrive back on the beach where the others were waiting, unsure if they still lived. Vektal agrees to take in the clans and make them part of his tribe. They secede to his leadership. Lauren finally gets a language translator and is able to tell K'thar how she feels. They debate adopting Z'hren, but decide that Gail would be a better option. Gallery Lauren's Barbarian Back.jpg Lauren's Barbarian 2.jpg Lauren's Barbarian Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:Icehome Series